


Prove My Worth

by jaebumbumbum



Category: GOT7
Genre: #PROVEIT, Angst, Murder, One-Sided Love, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumbumbum/pseuds/jaebumbumbum
Summary: I only needed to be number one in his eyes.[Based off the Twitter GOT7 Murder Mystery Game #PROVEIT made by @marktvn]





	Prove My Worth

It wasn't the perfect love. At first it wasn't an expected romance, but as long as I could have his attention, I was willing to do anything.

I didn't think I'd fall in that deep. All those weeks of late night talks. Those conversations always lead to _Mark._

I don't understand how he can always be better than me. He's going to be captain for our swim team, he's number one in the school, and most importantly, he's number one in  _Jaebum's eyes._ That was the only thing that mattered to me.

Before, I couldn't understand the reason for the chest pains every time he mentioned  _Mark._ It was difficult to name the feeling.

I was constantly in denial of my feelings. However, when I did realize the reason for my pain, I  _knew_ it was never meant to be. I hated it, the feeling of envy.

But one night, one special night, he gave me the chance to prove to him that I'm worth that attention,  _his_ attention, I took it.

Of course I was hesitant, but in the end it was all for him.

I did it all for Jaebum.

I just wanted to show him that I'm worthy of being number one in his heart.

I just needed to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Honestly that game was so fun and surprising for me :0 And also thank you @marktvn for allowing me to write this =)


End file.
